Iris Potter y su paso a la adolescencia
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Realmente, Severus no quería lidiar con una niña que estaba teniendo su primera menstruación, pero allí estaba, en el baño de chicas con una bolsa de artículos femeninos en la mano y una Potter dramática en un cubículo.


_¡Hola! :3 Soy Kyuubi, y pues bueno, les quería decir que Paddy está hasta el caño con asuntos familiares y de salud -está super mega enferma-, así que tuvo que pausar la historia que tenía en curso y yo salí de vacaciones así que me tiene escribiendo como si yo fuera esclava :'D Este es un OS de un OC que creé hace un tiempo, la pequeña Iris Potter que es la hermana de Harry, pero no, no es una Mary Sue (o eso espero) ¡Espero les guste, dejen un comentario, por favor! Besos 3_

* * *

 _ **Ningún personaje, excepto Iris Potter, me pertenece. La historia sí es de mi ocurrencia.**_

* * *

 **Iris Potter y su paso a la adolescencia…**

 **o de como torturó a Severus Snape con su primer período.**

Definitivamente debió tomarse hoy el día libre. Sí. O al Señor Oscuro se le podría haber ocurrido llamarle, o alguno de sus Slytherin se pudo haber accidentado… no, eso no. Que Merlín cuidara a sus serpientes. Pero realmente quería tomar un arma muggle y darse un tiro en la cabeza porque, por Salazar, la señorita Potter estaba a punto de hacer estallar su cerebro y sólo quería atizarle con un fierro en la pelirroja cabeza.

Pero sólo por la memoria de Lily no lo haría.

–¡Profesor Snape, me desangro! ¡Me voy a morir! –lloriqueó la muchachita de doce años dentro del cubículo del baño de niñas. Severus, recargado en la puerta sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa con artículos femeninos para este tipo de cosas, crispó los dedos.

 _Por la memoria de Lily, por la memoria de Lily, por la memoria de Lily…_

–Ninguna mujer se ha muerto por tener su ciclo menstrual, señorita Potter –masculló, tratando de ser comprensivo. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del baño, y Severus se alarmó–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. Perdón –escuchó a duras penas la voz ahogada de la niña. Normalmente era una estudiante callada y madura, además de estoica, y no sabía en qué momento aquella muchacha equilibrada había dado paso a la reina del drama que estaba escuchando–. ¡Merlín Santo, que asco! ¡¿Cómo es que no he muerto por tanta sangre perdida?! ¡Era mi ropa interior favorita!

Severus hizo una mueca. Vale, que él era un mortífago despiadado y todo el cuento, y había hecho cosas muy asquerosas –como torturar muggles, por ejemplo–, donde había visto mucha sangre, pero no era realmente necesario que la niña le hablara de la sangre que había perdido por… agh. Además, ¿cómo se puede tener ropa interior favorita? Él no tenía ropa interior favorita -tal vez porque todos sus calzoncillos eran negros o blancos-. Mujeres.

–Sólo sáquese la ropa interior –resopló. La niña guardó silencio por unos momentos.

–Eso sonó tan mal –dijo de repente. La ceja izquierda de Severus crispó–. Está bien. Morgana, que asco. ¿Lo tiro al cubo de basura o qué?

–Claro, como sus compañeras estarán tan gustosas de ver su ropa interior manchada en el cubo de basura. Seguro que alguna hasta se la guarda, fíjese –ironizó. La bonita risa de la señorita Potter hizo eco en el vacío baño.

–Estoy segura que Lavender la querría. Con lo loquita que está, no me sorprendería. Hasta andaría paseándose por allí con ella, chismeando a los cuatro vientos que "la hermana del Niño-que-vivió" ha tenido su primera menstruación –respondió ella. Severus alzó la comisura de sus labios, apenas un poco–. Es que es una boca suelta, ¿sabe? Cuando dije que Theodore Nott me parecía lindo –¿ah? –, se lo anduvo diciendo a todos en Gryffindor –¿Theodore Nott? ¿El niño de Slytherin, callado, tímido y que se la pasaba escribiendo en una bitácora? –. _Incendio._ La he quemado.

En ese mismo momento entró el hermano mellizo de la muchacha, el tan detestado por Severus, la mini copia de James Cerdo Asqueroso Potter. Harry Me-Paso-Por-El-Trasero-Las-Reglas Potter.

–Eh… Hermione me ha dicho que probablemente Iris necesitaría ropa interior limpia así que… –se descolgó de la espalda la mochila y sacó un calzón de niña, morado, meticulosamente doblado.

–Harry, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres el mejor hermano del mundo? –habló la señorita Potter de repente. Potter macho sonrió mientras Severus se hacía a un lado para que la niña recibiera la ropa interior, abriendo apenas unos centímetros la puerta del cubículo–. Nunca, pero ahora te lo digo, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. De verdad. Te quiero mucho.

–Deje de lado los sentimentalismos –repuso él, y miró fijamente a James Junior–. Potter.

–¿Cuál de los dos? –respondió el niño inteligentemente. Severus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

–¿A cuál de los dos estoy mirando? –bufó y el niño se puso de un brillante rojo, avergonzado y enfadado al mismo tiempo–. Váyase a su Sala Común, aquí yo me las arreglo con su hermana. Shu, shu.

Potter macho chasqueó la lengua y se retiró lentamente, girando la cabeza para ver con ojos sospechosos a Severus, pareciendo decir "Hágale algo a mi hermana y ya verá bien destrozada su clase".

–Profesor Snape, ¿qué hago ahora? Porque si me pongo mi ropa interior pues… se me va a manchar. Y moriré. Y no quiero quemar éste porque me gusta mucho –sollozó dramáticamente la niña y Severus ahora sí rodó los ojos, abriendo la bolsa.

–Tome. Son toallas femeninas. Con estas no manchará su ropa –pasó por la puerta un pequeño cuadradito blanco, no más grande que su mano abierta.

–Ya… ¿cómo demonios se pone esta cosa? –preguntó de repente, y Severus chasqueó la lengua por el vocabulario soez–. Ya, perdón, perdón. Uy, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo, señor.

–Sólo… – _respira, Severus_ –, abra el cuadradito.

Esperó.

–Listo. Diablos, parece una cruz. ¿Por qué parece una cruz? Es como si me fuera a poner una de estas cosas muggles para espantar a los demonios en la entrepierna.

–No es una cruz.

–Sí lo es.

–No lo es.

–A ver, ¿quién es la que está sangrando por abajo aquí?

Severus alzó las dos manos al cielo, suplicando por ayuda divina.

–¿Ve esas tiras de celofán en la parte trasera de la toalla? –preguntó. La niña hizo un sonidito afirmativo–. Tire de ellas. Tienen pegamento.

–Ya está. Oh, debo pegarlo al calzón, ¿verdad? –Severus rodó los ojos de nuevo–. Rodó los ojos, ¿no? Que malo es conmigo, y yo que lo aprecio tanto –sollozó.

–Estoy a punto de irme y dejarla aquí sin saber cómo colocar la toalla –advirtió.

–Sabe que no lo hará. Supongo que estas aletitas tengo que pegarlas a la parte de atrás de mi ropa, ¿no? ¡Esto es muy fácil! –rió ella. Severus esperó unos momentos–. Bueno, que al final no ha sido tan fácil, pero ya estam…

–No pensará salir de ahí sin limpiarse, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

–Ups, se me ha olvidado esa parte.

Abrió unos centímetros la puerta del cubículo, y Severus le entregó una pequeña toalla medio húmeda. Mientras esperaba, a la niña se le ocurrió abrir la bocota de nuevo.

–¿A alguna bruja no ha pensado en inventar una poción para anular el ciclo menstrual? –preguntó, genuinamente interesada, pero la pregunta estúpida seguía siendo estúpida.

–Le habría dado aquella poción en vez de estar aquí aguantándola en su drama, señorita Potter –repuso él, pero todo efecto se perdió cuando la niña soltó una risa. _Sí, tan parecida a Lily, pero única a su manera…_

–Voy a inventarla, ya verá. Así ninguna otra niña tendrá que torturar a su profesor más malvado con sus dramas. Amén.

Los hombros de Severus se agitaron un poco. Pero no se estaba riendo, claro que no.

–Sí, sí. Ya va a ver. Hasta voy a salir en un cromo. "Iris Potter, la bruja que inventó la poción para anular el ciclo menstrual, evitando las explosiones de profesores como el malvado Severus Snape -que no es tan malvado porque la aguantó en su espectáculo de primera menstruación-, y ganándose el agradecimiento de muchas mujeres en el mundo".

Definitivamente no se estaba riendo.

–¡Listo! ¡Me siento como nueva! –el cubículo se abrió, dejando ver a aquella menuda y delgada niña de pelo rojo, corto hasta más no poder y desordenado como nido de lechuza, sonriendo alegremente en su bonito e infantil rostro pecoso.

–Se ha tardado un montón –se quejó él. Iris cruzó los brazos.

–¿Usted se cree que hacer todas esas cosas es cuestión de segundos? Ya me gustaría verlo a usted poniéndose esas condenadas toallas en los calzoncillos, profesor –regañó ella, pero luego sonrió–. De todas formas, muchas gracias.

–Sí, sí, como sea –masculló él, ya saliendo. Escuchó los apresurados pasos de la niña, y como lo tomaba por la túnica. Bajó la cabeza, ignorando aquella punzada en su corazón al ver la brillante sonrisa de la muchachita -con aquellos ojos cerrados, como lo hacía Lily-, para observarla interrogante.

–La profesora McGonagall se había ofrecido a acompañarme, ¿sabe? Pero yo le dije que no era necesario, porque se lo iba a pedir a usted… –ella abrió los ojos cafés (tan idénticos a los de Potter)–. ¿Sabe por qué se lo pedí a usted?

–No y no es necesario que me lo responda…

–Porque a usted yo lo veo como la figura paterna que nunca tuve –soltó ella. Severus se quedó quieto, con el rostro pálido y el corazón apretujado a la garganta–. Sí, tal vez está pensando: "Pero qué muchacha más estúpida". Tal vez lo soy, pero es cierto lo que he dicho. Quizá mi papá habría hecho muchas bromas mientras yo me cambiaba, y habríamos demorado mucho más, pero eso no se pudo. Y usted fue como un papá, sin las bromas, pero como uno que ayuda a su hija con su paso a ser mujer. Y… fue muy lindo, señor. Me hubiera gustado mucho que usted sea nuestro papá. Tal vez no tanto a Harry, pero a mí sí. –y le soltó, con los ojos brillantes, para irse a su Sala Común, dejando a Severus de pie como un tonto en el pasillo y medio tembloroso.

Caminó a paso lento a su despacho, dejándose caer en la silla como peso muerto. Respiró hondo, muy hondo, y una leve -levísima, casi inexistente- sonrisa surcó sus labios.

–Esa niña… va a matarme algún día…


End file.
